Diana of Paradise Island (Earth-One)
| Universe = Earth-One; Earth-Forty | BaseOfOperations = Paradise Island; Georgetown, Washington, D.C.; New York City | Gender = Female | Height = 5'11" | Weight = 135 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Amazon | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Princess of Paradise Island; Officer in the United States Air Force (achieving the rank of Major) | PlaceOfBirth = Paradise Island | Creators = William Moulton Marston; Harry G. Peter | First = Wonder Woman Vol 1 98 | Last = Crisis on Infinite Earths Vol 1 12 | Quotation = | Speaker = | QuoteSource = | Overview = Diana is an Amazon of Paradise Island who fights crime as Wonder Woman. In her civilian identity, she is known as Diana Prince, and she has been an Air Force intelligence officer, NASA astronaut trainee, United Nations guide and the proprietor of a mod fashion store. She is a founding member of the Justice League of America. | HistoryText = Origin Diana was born and raised as an Amazon on the hidden world of Paradise Island. When the Amazons were required by the Goddess Athena to send one warrior to the Man's World, Queen Hippolyta arranged a series of challenges for all Amazons to overcome. Diana was among them and she managed to succeed in every challenge. She was called Wonder Woman by her Amazon sisters and she became their warrior to leave Paradise Island and stay at the Man's World. However, she was forced to flee Paradise Island sooner than expected because Air Force Colonel, Steve Trevor's plane failed in mid-air and he would've fallen on Paradise Island, rendering the Amazons powerless. Diana glided using air currents and took Trevor to the mainland, where she started her career as Wonder Woman. Soon after coming to the Man's World, Wonder Woman saved the infant Donna Troy from a burning house fire. Donna would be raised on Paradise Island as the adopted daughter of Queen Hippolyta, and thus Diana's adoptive sister. Donna returned to the Man's World as the teenaged Wonder Girl of the Teen Titans. Meanwhile, Diana had become a founding member of the Justice League of America. Depowered but never Powerless Wonder Woman then surrendered her powers to remain in "Man's World" (partly to assist Steve Trevor, who was facing criminal charges) rather than accompany her fellow Amazons into another dimension so they could "restore their magick." Now a mod boutique owner, the powerless Diana Prince soon came under the wing of a Chinese mentor known as I-Ching. Under I-Ching's guidance, Diana was trained to use her body as a weapon, learning martial arts and weapons skills, and proceeded to undertake secret agent-style adventures. During one of these exploits, Diana came in conflict with the evil Doctor Cyber and after a few encounters, their quarrel ended with Cyber's apparent demise after she tried to steal Diana's body for herself. With her identity as Diana Prince, she also helped Batman capture the criminal called Willi van Dort, saving the Dark Knight from a likely death and then she helped him capture an international criminal in Gotham City. Comeback After two years of being powerless, Wonder Woman's powers were finally restored and she started using her battle suit again. Following the return of the "original" Wonder Woman, a major adventure consisted of the heroine's attempt to be readmitted to the Justice League of America, the organization she quit after giving up her powers. To prove her worthiness to rejoin the JLA, Wonder Woman voluntarily underwent 12 "trials" (analogous to the 12 labors of Hercules), each of which was monitored in secret by a different member of the JLA. Eventually, Wonder Woman started working at the United Nations in her secret identity as Diana Prince. In this new position, she was aware of many critical situations that required immediate attention of Wonder Woman. When Diana was informed about an international criminal called Dimitrios, she went out looking for the criminal as Wonder Woman and with the unsuspected assistance from Batman, they captured the crook along with other criminals, taking them to justice. She then worked with Batman to stop a French criminal called Flashback from disrupting important business between France and America. Judgment in Infinity Upon running into the Adjudicator, who planned to test several alternate Earths and destroying them if he deemed them wanting, Wonder Woman summoned the Justice League and the Justice Society to warn them about his threat. Wonder Woman fought the Adjudicator's four servants, aided by several fellow heroines: Supergirl, Zatanna, Madame Xanadu, Raven, Starfire and Wonder Girl of Earth-One; Black Canary, Huntress and Power Girl of Earth-Two; and Phantom Lady of Earth-X. At the end, though, their combined power wasn't enough to take the Adjudicator down, but Wonder Woman managed to save all worlds when she ensnared him in his Lasso and demanded to know who set him up as judge, jury and executor, which alerted his overseers his lunatic ward had overstepped his boundaries and took him away. The End and a New Beginning Wonder Woman fought a series of epic battles through the years, until she was thought to have been slain during the Crisis on Infinite Earths. But in reality, she was thrown backwards through time, devolving back into the clay from which she had been formed. Thus setting the stage for her eventual re-birth as a new being. Convergence Before the events of Crisis on Infinite Earths occurred, Diana was in Gotham City when it was abducted by Brainiac and Telos and is stripped of her powers when the dome went up and was forced to live as a normal human for a year. During this time, she developed a relationship with Steve Trevor. On the day the dome went down, her friend Etta Candy convinces her to help an old lady go to a cult meeting. When the dome starts to go down, she states angels aren't real and the cultists knock her out and tie her up in the basement. When she awakens, she realizes that she has regained her powers and is an Amazon again. She breaks free of her binds, only to discover the cultists had been murdered by the Joker from Earth-43. She manages to defeat the Catwoman and Poison Ivy from the same Earth and the vampirized cultists, only to find Steve and Etta had been vampirized by the Joker. Steve's love for her makes him defy the Joker and sends himself and Etta falling into a ravine. She manages to kill Joker by impaling him with a wooden pole and escapes the collapsing church. | Powers = * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Gliding: She can glide on air currents. ** ** ** : At one point in her career, Wonder Woman developed the ability to shrink to minute size. She has used this ability very rarely, and is not considered a part of her standard power set. * * | Abilities = * * ** : In addition to advanced Amazon fighting techniques, Diana studied karate under I-Ching when she lost her powers. * : Diana's swimming abilities are seemingly equal to the Merpeople living near Paradise Island. She often went to underwater parties during her teenagehood. * * ** | Strength = | Weaknesses = * : Wonder Woman could be rendered powerless if her wrists were to be tied up by a man. * | Equipment = * Bracelets of Submission * Tiara * Mental Radio | Transportation = * Invisible Robot Plane | Weapons = * Lasso of Truth | Notes = * Wonder Woman first appeared in Earth-Two continuity in by William Moulton Marston and Harry G. Peter. Her first Earth-One appearance was by Robert Kanigher and Ross Andru. * The series of "Golden Age Wonder Woman" stories that ran from through (with a final story in ) are hard to place in continuity. While done in a style consistent with Earth-Two, they don't fit into Earth-Two continuity well. Crisis on Infinite Earths: The Compendium (2005) places these stories on Earth-Forty (with the Earth-Two Wonder Woman having similar adventures), whilst Essential Wonder Woman Encyclopedia (2010) places them on Earth-One (and involving the Earth-One Wonder Woman). This means that these stories with slight variations occurred on all three Earths...and involved all three Wonder Women. | Trivia = | Recommended = | DC = None | Wikipedia = None | Links = }}